Bughead Drabbles
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: A series of one shots (some interconnected, some not) about Betty and Jughead's relationship and how it can grow over time.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first part of a series of "Bughead" drabbles that are not interconnected (some might be) that could span the entire length of Betty and Jughead's relationship.**

 **Before I started watching Riverdale, I was skeptical of the show because I grew up reading the Archie comics, and I wasn't too sure how their characters would crossover to a live action TV show. To say I was shocked at the show's edgy (almost dystopian) and realistic portrayals, would be a huge understatement, but now I am so glad they went in that direction! The dramatic realism (I know I made an oxymoron but shhh) translated on screen so much better than I thought it would and the result was spectacular.**

 **Now I am a fan of Jughead, the way I interpreted him in the comics, is asexual and/or aromantic in nature, which was used as a literary device to contrast with Archie sexual and/or romantic nature. However, this is different in the show, both Jughead and Archie are portrayed completely differently and that's perfectly fine to me, in fact I ship Betty and Jughead's relationship on screen since it flows so naturally.**

 **Anyway…I disclaim…enjoy…**

Drabble #1 To Be Continued…

The darkness of the Blossoms clung to this town like a parasite, infecting every household; the mystery of Jason's death is now ingrained in the collective consciousness of Riverdale. However, they were not the only family to keep secrets; the Lodges' greed rotted Mayor McCoy's office much like the wood paneling of the ticket booth at the _Twilight drive-in_ , influencing _Andrew's Construction_ to tear down a piece of cinematic history. As moral decay spread around Riverdale like wild fire, Alice Cooper exploited everything from the illustrious black and white pages of _The Register._ And here I am, Jughead Jones, whose family has more demons than a catholic penitentiary, sitting alone in a booth at _Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe_ waiting for the inevitable bomb to drop.

I type vigorously away at the keyboard of my laptop, which is slightly greasy from the burger I had been eating only moments before, I've been working on my "Riverdale Manifesto" for over three hours now, so the light of the afternoon has dissolved into a dismal gray as evening approached. Rain drizzled down from the foreboding sky, rain is not unusual for a mid-autumn's eve, but the chill in the air seemed to give off a more lonely and desolate feeling than necessary. Now usually I wouldn't be bother by a cold and miserable day, in fact one could say I thrived on it. But today was not a usual day. In fact, today was very atypical, because in all my infinite cosmic wisdom, I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, have screwed up so epically that future bards will recite odes of my folly. All because I kissed Betty Cooper, the golden girl of Riverdale High.

You see, Betty isn't just the golden girl of Riverdale, she's also one of my best friends. Do I regret it? Hell No. I have known her since I was four years old and have been in love with her since I was eleven, when she punched Reggie Mantle in his arrogant Neanderthal face for pushing me on the playground. So yeah, I love her and don't regret kissing her, then what's the problem? The ginger menace that is my ex-best friend (or reunited best friend, I haven't decided yet.), Archie Andrews; the ultimate boy-next-door, the Ken to Betty's Barbie, together they are the Riverdale's "power" couple (her words). Betty's only ever had eyes for him, there's no way I could never compete with that, so I took the coward's way out and kissed her when she was at her most vulnerable. It was probably the most selfish thing I have ever done. Now I'm paying for it by wallowing in self-pity.

As I flounder around in my lonely plastic booth, the bell above the door to Pop's chimed letting me know that my self-imposed exile is going to be interrupted. I look up from the faint glow of the laptop screen to gaze up in horror at the object of my affection, Elizabeth Cooper. To anyone looking on the outside she would be typical blonde haired, the ultimate girl-next-door type, with her blue eyes, sweet attitude and tight ponytail. But to me, she was much more. Betty Cooper is like the morning sunrise, keeping the darkness at bay. She cares so much, that she pushes down her own problems in order help others. It is that caring attitude, intelligence, intrepidness, and beauty that makes me love her more every day. And it kills me to know that I will never deserve her. She may be my Juliet, but I'm not her Romeo.

She spots me from across the restaurant, her perfect face held a determined expression as she sauntered towards my booth, dressed in a rain jacket and a pair of faded jeans. She is every bit a femme fatale character from a film noir movie, like _Maltese Falcon_ or _Double Indemnity,_ it's all I can do is stare at her. I could tell that the whole thing with Jason's car and her sister's Polly disappearance was getting to her, hence the bags under her eyes. I guess it was difficult explaining the situation to her psychotic parents.

As she reached the booth, she crossed her arms across her chest, "Hey, Juggie." She says, "Can I sit with you."

My dry wit kicks in and I wave my hand out towards the seat across from me, "Be my guest, the seat's always open for you, Betsy."

She nods and slides into the booth with ease. The awkwardness oozes between us and I crack like the weak man I am, "Look, Betty I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in the middle of that stuff with your family; it was really messed up of me."

She frowns at me like she's confused, "Jughead, what are you talking about? You think I'm mad at you?"

"That would be the most reasonable interpretation, I think." I replied shrugging.

What she did next was the most unexpected and un-Betty like thing she could do, she cupped her mouth and started giggling. Her melodic laughter stunned me and I could only gawk at her as she tried to control herself.

"Oh Juggie…" She said shaking her head, ponytail bobbing from side to side. "How could someone so smart be so stupid at the same time"

"Wha…?"

Betty reached across the table to grab my hand in hers, "I'm not mad at you, doofus!"

Relief flooded through me like the breaking of a dam, flushing the tension out of me, and I grasped her hand back instinctually. It was still cold from being outside and I had a sudden urge to sooth her, the way she soothes me every day by just being in the same room as me.

"I'm sorry for all over the place lately. Everything with Polly, my parents and Jason has been so nuts, that it's got me acting crazy, I can barely focus on anything. And you've been so helpful, Jughead, that I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to you. Your kiss, it brought on a moment of clarity that I didn't think I could have…so thank you…"

"So, you did like the kiss?"

She smiled softly, "Yes."

"So, what now?"

Her turquoise eyes glittered mischievously as she brought my hand up to her lips and kissed my knuckles, "Like I said before…to be continued."

 **Please fave, like, or review, it helps me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bughead Drabbles

 **So, here's my second installment, this time in Betty's POV, I think I'm going to be switching back and forth between the two, but I don't know if I'm going to keep it in first person or switch to third, or maybe gone back and forth. This drabble is a pretty fluffy one, but I thought we would need a break from all the angst of the show (especially this week's episode), so please enjoy.**

 **Oh and I disclaim…**

Drabble #2: Big White wedding.

When I was a little, I used to love weddings. On sunny summer afternoons, Polly and I would put on our princess dresses and hold weddings in our backyard underneath the big oak tree. We would take turns marrying our cat, Caramel, and used bed sheets as vails. we would pick clovers from the grass and use them as bouquets, carefully avoiding our mother's precious rose garden. We would play for hours, talking about the men we would want to marry when we were older, Polly would always say Jason, her obsession with the Blossom boy began at a young age. I would always Archie, the ginger goofball had been my constant crush throughout my entire childhood; I had always imagined that we would go off to university together, get married, and have a family together, that had been my dream.

But the summer of Jason Blossom's death changed everything.

It changed the entire town, revealing the darkness that lay underneath its peppy surface. It changed me too, Archie's rejection, gave me the wake-up call I needed to become a person I never thought I could be. Jason's death gave me the courage and strength to move pass my childish fantasies and grow into a woman who was far greater than the little girl who wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Archie Andrews. In fact, I didn't want to be anyone's "Mrs." ever again. All I wanted was to stand up for myself and the people I loved.

And just as Jason's death gripped us in grief and corruption; when the murderer was caught, all the pain and fear was released, and the town Riverdale could move on. My friends and I were able to move on as well, going off to college, years passed but we still wanted to keep in touch, and when Veronica asked me to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, I cautiously accepted.

Now I'm standing in front of a mirror, staring at myself, trying so desperately not to freak out and run screaming out of the buildings. Needless to say, weddings are not my thing anymore. I shifted around in the pale mint sundress, that Veronica had us bride's maids wear; they were light and breezy, perfect for a late June wedding, Ronnie always did good taste. I decided to wear my hair down for the wedding, a poor choice, the humidity was +100 today and the hall didn't have any air conditioning, so my blonde curls were sticking to my back. At least no one will be looking at me today.

I heard a knocking at the door, "Come in." I murmured as I spun around.

Kevin came in, all decked out in his Tom Ford three-piece suit, with a perfectly pressed tie pinned with a silver tie clip. On his feet were nicely shined Bruno Magli dress shoes, and his light brown was slicked back from his face.

"You know if look better than Veronica, she'll throw a fit." I warned.

"Pffft, nobody looks better than Ronnie, today. The girl has got her whole 'I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' thing going on today." He replied, picking up my bouquet from the table and handing it to me.

"Come on we gotta get going, you ready for this, Betty?" He asked offering his arm.

I shrugged, looping my arm through his, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

We walked out into the hallway, Kevin chatting about how extravagant everything was, the Lodge and the McCoy families went full out for their daughters' wedding. We lined up behind a pair of French doors that led up to the Altar; Mel and Valerie were already there, arm in arm, Valerie looked really good for someone in their second trimester of pregnancy. Parenthood really suited her and Archie, hopefully their kids would as talented as their parents when it came to music.

We waited until the music started before we entered. The hall was crowded with friends and family of both of the brides, the processional music, played Josie's father's band, was upbeat and enthusiastic. I stepped in line with Kevin, not wanting to trip and embarrass myself in front of the entire town. As we passed by Archie, I noticed he was struggling to his toddler son still, who was squirming, trying to get to mum, who smiled at them lovingly. I had to cover up my laugh with my bouquet as I glanced at them. As my gaze flickered over Archie's ginger head, I locked eyes with the one man in the world that I loved Jughead Jones.

He had worn his knitted crown hat (that his sister Jelly Bean had made for him) into the ceremony, something that if either of the brides saw, he would be flogged by Veronica. His blue eyes glittered mischievously back at me, like he had thought of a hilarious joke that he couldn't wait to tell me about. He winked at me cheekily and I couldn't help but blush at, he had always been dorkily handsome in a suit, especially when his ebony curls brushed against his forehead. Even after all these years, he could still make me blush, being with Jughead felt as natural as breathing.

As we made it up the altar steps and got into position, the whole congregation stood up, waiting for the brides to enter. First to come in was Josie, flanked by both of her parents, she looked radiant in a mermaid cut dress, her vail fit in with a small tiara that slid into her afro bun. She grinned widely as she sashayed her way to the altar; letting go of her parents as she marched up the steps.

The music changed, when it was Veronica's turn to enter, a slower more traditional ballad echoed through the hall. Veronica entered, arm in arm with her mother, wearing a silk Empire wait dress that trailed along the floor as she walked. Her raven hair was pulled back in a French braid, face covered by the vail, even through the sheen curtain of the vail I could tell she was smiling, her signature red lipstick was unmistakable. She looked immaculate, what every bride wished they could be. Hermione kissed her daughter on the cheek, before sitting down leaving Veronica to walk up the steps to her fiancé, soon to be wife.

As the ceremony started, the hall fell silent, expect for the officiator's voice; as I looked out into the crowd, I spotted the gray knitted hat of my longtime boyfriend and was instantly relaxed. Just being in the same room as Jughead immediately soothed me and gave me the clarity to think straight; you would think that his easygoing wit would clash with my hyperactive worrying, but we cancel each other out. When one of us got in over our head, we would let the other know that they were not alone. After all drama and issues, we had with our families that horrible year of Jason Blossom's death, we were still able to make it work, and that made all the difference.

As Veronica and Josie kissed their first kiss as a married couple, I gave Jughead a soft smile, maybe with his help I could learn to love weddings again.

 **So there's the second installment, please fave, follow or review, I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bughead Drabbles**

 **So this is my third installment of the Bughead Drabbles and I decided to do a more light hearted one, since we all need a break from the drama. Anyway, let's get going!**

 **I disclaim! I don't own Riverdale or any of the movies mentioned.**

Drabbles #3: Movie Night

I knew I was in over my head as I helped pull Betty through the window of Archie's room. After we had all been rung through the emotional dryer the past couple of weeks; we needed a night to be "regular" teenagers, just the three of us. Archie invited her over for a movie night, we built a pillow fort and set up a bed sheet as a screen (with my laptop hooked up as a projector), just like when we were kids. Even though she was just next door, Betty clambered up a ladder and knocked on the window.

"Easy there, Juliet. Don't want to break your neck." I mutter as she stumbles onto Archie's desk.

"Relax, _Romeo_ , I've got this." Betty grins back, as she jumps gracefully to the ground, "You know, I never thought I would thank Cheryl Blossom for making us practice herkie landings for four hours straight, but here we are." She jokes.

God, she is so amazing.

She seems more relaxed today than I've seen her in months, she was smiling happily and even making jokes. Polly's return and living at Veronica's seemed to have put her mind at ease, seeing her like this made my chest swell up with pride. I want to see her like this every day.

"I should thank her too then." I replied with a wink.

Betty's eyes widen at my flirty comment and she give me light smack on the chest with a roll of her eyes. As soon as she touched my chest I grab her wrist and pull her down, to sit with me on Archie's bed; we land together with a soft "thump". We gaze at each other for a moment, as I stare into her turquoise eyes, I felt the back of my neck heat up. We broke contact when Betty's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh! I forgot I come bearing gifts!" She said as she slid her pink backpack off her shoulders and opened it; bags of chips, candy and marshmallows were stuffed inside.

I reach inside and pull out a bag of gummie worms, "Ah gummie worms, my favorite. I woman after my own heart." I shove some of the gummies in my mouth, their sweet gooeyness is perfect to calm my nerves.

"So, I saw Polly today." Betty said as she reached over and grabbed a gummie worm.

"Oh yeah? How was she?"

"Pretty, good, she seems to fit in well with Veronica and her mom. Surprisingly."

"That's good, at least she's away from your parents and the Blossoms." I replied.

She nodded before looking back at me, "How are you? Are you settled in with Archie?"

I shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess, all things considered…"

Just then Archie came through the door carrying a stack of pillows and dragging a blanket behind him, "So, Jug…I think we have enough pillows to last the Apocalypse…oh hey Betty!" He greeted as he dumped the pile of pillows on the ground.

"Hey Archie, the place looks great, very retro." She replied.

"Yeah…we were going for the pillow fort we built in grade six. Remember the weekend we watched all the _Rockie_ movies?" I said, reminiscing about the "good old days".

"We couldn't stop singing _Eye of the Tiger_ for days. It drove my dad nuts." Archie grinned.

Betty giggled softly at us, "Oh I bought some snacks for us…oh shit! I forgot the popcorn! Sorry guys, that's such a rookie mistake!"

"It's okay! We have popcorn downstairs, I'll make some and bring us some drinks." With that Archie dashed out of the room and thumped down the stairs.

As soon as he left, Betty's lips crashed onto mine. I jumped a little in surprise but relaxed, when she cupped my face in her hands; her lips were so soft, the taste of her lip gloss mixed with the gummie worms, making the kiss extra sweet.

I pulled away for a breath and rested my forehead against hers, "You seem extra frisky today, what's up?"

She smiled mischievously, "What can I say? I feel good today and I just wanted to share that with you."

I chuckled as I felt her breath on my lips, "Well, considered it shared." I said as I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss and our tongues mingled together, the taste of candy and Betty invading my senses. I reached up to pull out her pony tail, threading my fingers through her golden locks. she pushed on my shoulders lightly as my back hit the mattress, I felt her hands slip under my shirt, her fingering tickling my sides. I felt the stereotypical butterflies in my stomach as her body moved against mine; the very thought Betty Cooper filled every aspect of my attention, she isn't just any girl, she's _the_ girl. I have loved Betty for as long as I can remember, the fact that were together now, feels almost like a dream. As I massaged her scalp, a small whimper escaped her throat, and I thought I was going to lose it, when I heard somebody clear their throat.

"You know as much as I ship you two, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't make out on my bed."

We broke apart instantly and I looked up to see Archie standing in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn in his arms and a case of Sprite.

Betty blushed deeply, "Sorry, things got out of hand."

"Hey, Archie…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sorry." I grinned again.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever, what should we watch, first?" He said sitting down on the mountain of pillows.

"How about _Pulp Fiction_?" I suggested my favorite movie of all time.

"Dude, seriously quit it with Quintin Tarantio, you have a serious obsession. And he's totally overrated"

"I'm going to ignore that comment for the sake of our friendship. Then what do you suggest?"

"I dunno, how about _Lethal Weapon?_ "

"No, if we watch one, then we have to watch them all."

"Ugh fine. What do you want to watch, Betty?"

I turned to look at my girlfriend…wait did I really just think that? And why did that feel so right?

She was munching on more gummie worms as she pondered this crucial question. She looked beautiful in the glow of the movie screen.

"How about _Raiders of the Lost Ark?_ It works as a standalone and if we want to watch more, we can."

That's my girl.

"Fine with me, what do you think, Jug?"

"Fine, but we're not watching, _Temple of the Crystal skull_ , I'll never watch _Temple of the Crystal_ again." We all looked at each other.

"Agreed."

As I started the movie, I wrapped my arm around Betty and she snuggled close to me. Archie spread out on the floor beneath us, sipping on a can of Sprite. I can't help but feel at home, here, with my best friend and my girl watching movies, just like we did when we were kids. It made me think that even with all the craziness that surrounds us, being able to hang out together like normal friends again, will help us get through whatever darkness Riverdale can throw at us.

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
